The Choice's We Make
by amandapanda1523
Summary: What happens to Samantha Callaway after her sister's wedding to John Cena when both her dad and brother are trying to set her up with two different guys.
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Callaway was sitting on her couch watching he dad Mark Callaway and her brother Adam Copeland with her twin sister Amanda Cena (The Undertaker, Edge, and Imagi Cena) fighting each other on Smackdown when her boyfriend Sean walked in and turned the channel to a basketball game.

"What have I told you about watching that shit?" Sean asked

"I was just watching for my dad and my brother, it's the only way I get to see them."Sam said

"Bullshit, you were watching for John Morrison and C.M. Punk." Sean said

"No I wasn't, neither of them are on this show and this is the only one I watch." Sam said

"Fine new rule, I catch you watching or even talking about wrestling, I'm going to lock you in the bedroom for a week." Sean said as the phone rang

"Hello. Hi daddy. You are. Ok. Yeah I'll be there in a few. Ok. Love your to daddy." Sam said as she hung up the phone

"Where are you going?" Sean asked

"My dad brother, sister, and her husband are at Steak & Shake and they want me to come down and see them." Sam said

"Fine but be back by 10." Sean said

"Ok." Sam said as she left and went to Steak & Shake

"Hey sis, what's up?" Adam asked

"Not much, how's work going?" Sam asked

"Have you not been watching?" Adam asked

"No, I'm not allowed to watch." Sam said

"What do you mean you're not allowed to watch it?" Mark said

"My boyfriend says I'm watching it for John Morrison and CM Punk

"Are you watching for them?" Amanda asked

"Yeah I would love to date one of them if it came down to it, he got so mad when I walked you down the aisle with Boog." Sam said

"Hey I can set you up with him if you want me to." John said

"No thanks I've had my fair share of Sean's sorry John." Sam said

"It's ok he'll deal." John said

"Yeah I think you should date Punk he is just like you." Adam said

"Um actually Adam, she should date Johnny cause he is better and I heard about Punk and Maria." Mark said

"Daddy those are just rumors I'm friends with both of them and they are both still friends the only thing that went wrong is he didn't want someone who was a wrestler." Amanda said

"Yeah but honey Johnny and Melina were good together and stayed together for a long time before they split I think she would be better off with Johnny." John said

"Guys I'm glad you guys are trying to find me someone better, but I have a life here and a boyfriend who if he catches me watching wrestling or even talking about it he is going to lock me in my bedroom for a week." Sam said

"What. Well that definitly settles it then, your coming with us." Mark said

"Dad, I can't come with you I have a job and I can't just up and leave." Sam said

"You can get a job working with the WWE, you can be my assistant." Amanda said

"Sis, thank you, but I've never been a personal assistant, and what about Lindsey?" Sam asked

"Lindsey wants to go home to her family, she can't take all of the traveling around anymore." Amanda said

"Oh well I would but I can't just quit my job." Sam said

"Yes you can, we are going to your house and getting your stuff and then you are coming with us." Mark said

"But dad, I have to be home by 10 or I'm going to get my ass kicked." Sam said

"Girl you are going to have us with you and apparently daddy is calling for more help." Amanda said

"Yeah, you are you calling Mark?" John asked

"Johnny." Mark said

"And I'm calling Punk." Adam said

"Ok, well Sam it looks like you ofically get to meet your two prospective boyfriends today." John said

"John, honey, she has already met them remember, the day we met her for the first time we had them with us." Amanda said

"Oh yeah I remember now." John said as Mark and Adam got off there phones.

"They'll be here in a few minutes." Mark and Adam said at the same time.

"Ok what are we both doing here?" Johnny asked

"Well Sam is leaving her boyfriend and coming on the road with us as Amanda's personal assistant." Mark said

"Oh what do you need us for?" Punk asked

"we need to drive her ex crazy." Adam said

"How is having us there going to drive him crazy." Johnny asked

"He wouldn't let her even watch wrestling because he says she is watching for the two of you." Amanda said

"oh so what, you want her to get her ass kicked?" Punk asked

"No, we are all going to be there to." John said

"Oh so again what are we doing there?" Johnny asked

"You are going to go back into her bedroom with her and Amanda and Adam, john, and I are going to sit in there with him so that he doesn't try anything." Mark said

"Ah ok I can deal with that so lets go get this over with I'm tired and need some sleep." Punk said

"Ok, we're going Amanda and Sam you ride with Punk and Johnny and John can ride with us to help with the suspense." Mark said

"Ok." Amanda and Sam said as they all went outside and went to Sam's

"Where the hell have you been, I told you 10 it is 10:30." Sean yelled when Sam walked in

"I was talking to my family and lost track of time." Sam said

"Yeah right you lying Bitch." Sean yelled as he went to slap Sam and the door opened and Amanda, Johnny, and Punk walked in

"Oh so you were with the two guys you said you don't watch wrestling for and another girl, what are you double dating?" Sean asked

"Actually jackass, I'm her married sister the one you got pissed off at because she had to walk down the aisle with one of my husband's brother's." Amanda said

"Oh so your cheating on your husband now to and if I remember correctly, with one of your husbands best friends." Sean said as the door opened again

"Actually you moron, no she isn't cheating on me, she is helping her sister out." John said as he walked in with Mark and Adam.

"Oh wow, you brought the whole family." Sean said

"Yeah she did becauase she is leaving you and she is coming with us to stay away from you." Mark said

"Whatever, you are not taking her, she has a job and I won't let her." Sean said

"Actually she just got a new, better job working for her sister and she can stay with one of us, I'm sure Amanda and John will let her stay with them they do have an extra bedroom." Mark said

"Of course she can stay with us it would be so much easier for her to live with the person she is working for." John said

"Yeah I would love to have my twin sister living with me and making it easier to remember what it is I have to do everyday." Amanda said

"Yeah I'm glad you all seem to have the plans sorted out but she isn't going with you." Sean said

"And do you honestly think that you can stop us?" Mark asked

"Yes I do, she is my girlfriend and this is my apartment." Sean said

"Yeah well that may have been true but she is no longer your girlfriend and she is leaving with us and you can't stop it. Sam go with your sister, Johnny, and Punk and get your stuff together." Mark said

"Ok dad, come on guys." Sam said as she and the others went to her and Sean's bedroom and left Mark, Adam, and John standing in the living room with Sean. 5 minutes later

"Ok, are you three ready?" Mark asked

"Yeah. Let 's get out of here." Sam said

"You got it." Adam said as everyone walked out the door except for Mark and Sam.

"If you ever come near my daughter again the six of us are going to kick your ass." Mark said as he and Sam walked out the door. At the hotel.

"Can I get a room for my daughter please?" Mark asked

"I'm sorry sir but the hotel is all booked up." The desk clerk said

"Great where is she going to stay?" Adam asked

"She can stay with me." Punk and Johnny said

"Forget it guys, Johnny you can get John, she is staying with me." Amanda said

"What I don't get a say in the matter?" John asked

"No you don't, it's a girl's night out tonight and you are not going to ruin it with your perverted manliness." Amanda said

"Excuse me but I heard something about a girls night sleep over and I was wondering why I wasn't invited." Candace said scaring the shit out of both Amanda and Sam

"God damn Candace are you trying to give us a heart attack?" Amanda asked

"Sorry, but you didn't invite me." Candace said

"We just got here and I just thought of it because they have no more rooms we hadn't had time to invite you or anyone else." Amanda said

"Oh ok." Candace said

"Good they can use your room and not kick me out of mine I don't want to share a bed with Johnny." John said

"Oh what's wrong John, do you not want to spoon with your best friend?" Sam asked as everyone but the John's laughed

"Oh come on honey that was funny." Amanda said to John trying not to laugh anymore at the look on his face.

"Your real nice baby, I'll get you back for that." Amanda said

"I'm sure you will." Amanda said

"Yes we can use my room, I have two beds cause I'm sharing with Mickie, you are inviting her aren't you?" Candace asked

"Yes of course we are inviting her." Amanda said

"Can I invite Beth?" Candace asked

"Are you insane?" Amanda asked

"No, I've been talking to her and I think she is finally over John and will leave you guys alone." Candace said

"Candace, you find the best in everyone, but I still don't trust her." Amanda said

"Ok, I won't invite her." Candace said

"Thank you." Amanda said

Well here is my new story I hope you like it and as always please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

In Candace and Mickie's hotel room

"Ok we are going to party because Sam here is traveling with us in Lindsey's place as her personal assistant." Candace said

"Why, where did Lindsey go?" Mickie asked

"She wanted to spend time with her family." Amanda said

"Oh well, welcome to the family." Ashley said

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Because here in the WWE we are all family, unless you're Beth but that's a different story all together." Amanda said

"Oh ok, thank you, I'm glad to be welcomed into the family and no one really knows me." Sam said

"Girl, you are Amanda's twin sister you are already of member." Candace said as someone knocked on the door and Candace got up and opened it.

"What are you doing here Beth?" Candace asked

"I heard you were having a slumber party and I thought that you would have invited me to." Beth said

"Oh well there is a couple of people who are staying that don't trust you." Candace said

"Like who, I thought you said you could clear that whole thing up." Beth said

"Beth you had Amanda kidnapped and tried to steal her husband away from her , I think it is going to take her and her family a lot longer than just a few months to get over what you did to them." Candace said

"So you would rather be there with them who won't ever trust me again instead of hanging out with me when you said that I was your friend." Beth said

"Beth I was there when you kidnapped Amanda and I have been friends with her for a long time I think I would hang out with her before I would hang out with you because of what you did to her." Candace said

"Oh that's just lovely, I knew I hated Amanda for a reason, I was going to leave John alone but apparently Amanda wants to lose her husband to me anyway." Beth said

"Beth that is not funny, Amanda is not the only one who is in here that doesn't trust you." Candace said

"Yeah, whatever I will make sure I ruin all of your lives for this." Beth said as she walked away

"Well that was fun to listen to." Mickie said

"Yeah it was so funny." Amanda said sarcastically

"I'm sorry, Amanda she isn't going to do anything." Candace said

"Yeah you would believe that Candace, but I can't trust her and I don't believe her." Amanda said as there was another knock on the door and Candace answered it

"Yeah." Candace said

"Hey are my sister's in here?" Adam asked

"Yeah why?" Candace asked

"We have a huge problem." Adam said

"What kind of problem?" Candace asked as Amanda and Sam walked up

"Beth is with John right now and from what I heard her tell him she is telling John that Amanda is cheating on him." Adam said

"Oh my god is he believing her?" Candace asked

"I don't…"

"I need to see my wife." John said walking up

"Ok, apparently he believed her." Amanda said walking out the door

"What did that dumb bitch tell you?" Amanda asked

"She said that you were cheating on me with Johnny and Punk." John said

"John, you have to know that she was lying to you she is pissed because Candace didn't invite her to the slumber party." Amanda said

"Yeah I believe you honey, but I was just letting you know that she is at it again." John said

"Oh ok that's good." Amanda said

"How is that good?" John asked

"That you believe that I didn't do anything and maybe Candace will to." Amanda said

"Oh ok."

"Yeah, I think I am going to go back to our room just in case Beth tries anything else." Amanda said

"Ok, you tell the girls and I will meet you in the room."John said

"Ok. See you in a minute." Amanda said walking back into the room

"Hey guy's I'm going to go back to my hotel room with John in case Beth tries anything again." Amanda said

"No sis, you can't, I don't know these people that well and you can help me to get to know her." Sam said

"Sam I don't trust Beth as far as I can throw her I need to be with John." Amanda said

"Have Punk and Johnny stay with him." Candace said

"They won't be able to stop Beth if she came back." Amanda said

"What about your dad and your brother along with the other two?" Mickie asked

"Ok you two can ask Punk and Johnny and I will go ask daddy and Adam and once we know what is going on I will go and tell John." Amanda said

"Ok." Mickie and Candace said pulling out there cell phones and Amanda pulled out hers

"Hey daddy, can you and bubby do me a favor? Can you stay with John, Punk, and Johnny tonight in case Beth comes back and tries something else? Oh Thank you daddy and bubby. I love you too. Bye." Amanda said as she hung up the phone

"Well?" Candace asked

"Yeah they will stay with him." Amanda said

"Good so will Punk and Johnny." Mickie said

"Good, let me call John." Amanda said

"Ok." The girls said as Amanda called John

"Hey baby, change of plans my dad, Adam, Johnny, and Punk are going to stay with you cause Sam didn't want me to leave. I know but she doesn't want to be left alone with a group of people that she isn't familiar with without me. Ok, call me if she does and the girls and I will come down there and beat the shit out of her. Ok. Love you to. Bye." Amanda said hanging up the phone

"So what did he say?" Sam asked

"He didn't want all the guys staying with him but because of you Sam he said he would deal and that he will call me if Beth shows up and we are to go down there and kick her ass." Amanda said

"Ok that works for me." Sam said

"Hey Amanda guess what state we are going to be in next week." Candace said

"What state?" Amanda asked

"Ohio." Candace said

"Oh god, which part?" Amanda asked

"Dayton, we are going to be at the Nutter Center." Candace said

"Seriously?" Amanda asked

"Yeah." Candace said

"Please god don't let them show up." Amanda said

"What's going on?" Sam asked

"Amanda's very first boyfriend, the one she gave everything to, lives in West Carrollton Ohio and every time we are in Ohio they show up and try and talk to her and then her and John get into a huge fight because he thinks she is still in love with him and then everything goes to hell in a hand basket." Candace said

"Oh god please don't tell me you are going to let them near you." Sam said

"Sam, I've tried everything when I am there to get them to leave me alone but they won't they know that the dumb bitch that they bring with them every time gets under my skin because I can't stand her and yet they still bring her and I don't want to deal with it cause then I get pissed off and that is why John thinks that I am still in love with him." Amanda said

"Oh, ok." Sam said

"Hey John do you know what state we are going to be in next week?" Mark asked

"No where are we going to be?" John asked

"Dayton Ohio." Adam said

"No, your kidding me right?" John asked

"Nope sorry dude." Johnny said

"Oh great just what Amanda and I need, Brad to show his face with that damn bitch ass Crystal who always starts stuff with Amanda." John said

"Maybe they will have gotten over torturing her." Punk said

"They will never get over torturing her." John said

"Yeah they love knowing that she gets so pissed off and knowing that her and John fight because of them." Mark said

"Well maybe this year will be different." Punk said

"I highly doubt it." John said

Dayton Ohio, Nutter Center

"Hey Amanda there is someone here who says they know you and that they need to talk to you. " Stephanie McMahon said

"Oh god, here we go." Amanda said walking with Stephanie to Catering when Stephanie pointed the person out she saw that it was a young man with black hair that looked a lot like Brad's brother Matt.

"Hey Mark, Amanda's here." Stephanie said as Mark stood up and looked at Amanda

"Hi Amanda." Mark said

"Mark, what are you doing here where is your mom or dad?" Amanda asked

"They don't know I'm here, I ran away I needed to talk to you." Mark said

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked

"I hate my mom and my uncle and I don't want anything to do with them." Mark said

"Why do you hate them?" Amanda asked

"Because of what they did to you and what they have been doing to you." Mark said

"Uncle Brad is starting to listen to me but mom just won't stop." Mark said

"How is your uncle starting to listen to you?" Amanda asked

"He is realizing now that he should have never left you and mom just won't leave it alone she calls you all sorts of mean names and everything else and I hate and Uncle Brad tries to tell her to stop but she won't." Mark said

"So there still together then?" Amanda asked

"No they just broke up when he realized how stupid he was about leaving you." Mark said

"Are they going to be here tonight?" Amanda asked

"I don't know but if they are unless it's just Uncle Brad, I don't want them to know that I am here." Mark said

"Ok, Mark you can come to my locker room with me." Amanda said

"Ok, thank you, I wish you and my uncle stayed together." Mark said

"Well you can blame your uncle because we didn't." Amanda said as they walked back to her and John's locker room

"Hey honey, we have company tonight." Amanda said as she walked in

"Who?" John asked

"Brad's nephew Mark." Amanda said

"What." John said

"Mark, meet my husband John Cena, John, meet Brad's nephew Mark." Amanda said

"I need to talk to you outside for a minute." John said grabbing Amanda's arm and taking her outside

"Are you fucking insane?" John asked

"No john the kid ran away because he hates his mom and his uncle but he said that Brad is coming around and Crystal is the one causing all the problems now." Amanda said

"You are insane, to bring that kid back here and letting him sit with us." John said

"John, what other choice do I have?" Amanda asked

"Anything but this." John said

"So what you would rather me let that kid who is too young to be on the streets by himself sit anywhere as long as it isn't in your locker room?" Amanda asked getting furious

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying." John said

"You are an insensitive jerk you know that." Amanda said turning and going back into the locker room and getting Mark and walking back out without even talking to John

"Hey daddy can we sit in here with you." Amanda asked when her dad answered the door

"Who is this?" Mark asked

"Daddy, don't freak out but this is Brad's nephew Mark, he ran away and his here by himself and doesn't want anyone to know that he is here unless it is Brad." Amanda said

"Ok yeah you guys can stay in here but why aren't you with John?" Mark asked

"Let's go outside and I will tell you." Amanda said

"Ok." Mark said as they went outside

"Ok I took him to John and I's locker room and he told me that he didn't want Mark in his locker room ." Amanda said

"Oh wow." Mark said

"Yeah I called him an insensitive jerk and then came here." Amanda said

"Good for you." Mark said

"Thank you daddy." Amanda said as they went back into his locker room

Well here is my next chapter I hope everyone likes it


	3. Chapter 3

John's locker room

"Hey I need to talk to you." Mark said walking in without knocking

"What the hell, Mark I'm not in the mood, I just got into a fight with Amanda and I'm still really pissed off about it." John said

"Yeah John, I know about the fight, your wife is in my locker room with the little kid that you wouldn't let in your locker room." Mark said

"Mark, what did you expect me to do that is her ex's nephew and you know how we get when we are in Ohio." John said

"I know that John, but this is a little kid who ran away because he hates his mother." Mark said as someone knocked on the door

"Yeah." John said

"Excuse me but there is a guy named Erik out here who says he knows Amanda and has known her forever." Mike the stagehand said

"Yeah send him back." John said as the stagehand left and came back with Erik.

"Hey John, and Mark, where is Amanda, I need to talk to her." Erik said

"She is in my locker room, are you here about Marc?" Mark asked

"Yeah is he here with her?" Erik asked

"Yeah, he is in my locker room with her, come on I'll take you to them." Mark said

"Ok, thank you." Erik said

"Are you coming John, you need to talk to your wife." Mark said

"Yeah, I'm coming." John said walking out with Mark and Erik

Mark's locker room

"Hey darlin' you have a visitor." Mark said walking into the room

"Who is it, if it is my husband, I'm not talking to him right now, not until he realizes he was being an idiot." Amanda said

"Ok, actually it is your husband but you have another visitor here for Marc." Mark said

"Oh, please don't let it be Brad or Crystal cause I swear I will knock there heads off." Amanda said

"Darlin' do you honestly think that I would let them near you?" Mark asked

"Good point daddy, so who is it." Amanda asked

"Why don't you turn around and look." Mark said as Amanda turned around and saw Erik

"Erik, I haven't seen you in forever, what's up?" Amanda asked

"Well, actually I'm here to get Marc." Erik said

"Oh ok." Amanda said

"Look, I know you didn't say anything mean about Marc I just got busy and my cell phone got turned off." Erik said

"Good that makes two of us and I figured as much." Amanda said

"Hey now, Matt believes you didn't say anything." Erik said

"Oh ok that makes three has he killed Brad yet?" Amanda asked

"No. Sorry." Erik said

"Damn oh well, I guess I'll have to do it myself then, then maybe my marriage will last." Amanda said

"What is she doing to your marriage?" Erik asked

"You know they are fighting right." Mark said

"Yeah I could tell when she said that she didn't want to talk to him." Erik said

"Yeah well they always get like this when they come to Dayton because of Brad and Crystal." Mark said

"Oh really?" Erik asked

"Yeah this is the first time that they have been here since they have been married but there was a couple of times when they broke up because of them and it took all of us to get them back together." Mark said as someone knocked on the door

"Yeah what Is it?" Mark asked

"Dad I can't find Amanda or John anywhere." Sam said walking in

"There in here, they got in a fight and they are not talking to each other right now." Mark said

"Oh, who is that?" Sam asked pointing at Erik and Marc

"Well the kid is the reason your sister and brother-in-law are fighting and the guy is Erik who has been one of your sister's best friends since they were little and he is here to pick up the kid." Mark said

"Ok so who is the kid?" Sam asked

"The kid is my ex's nephew, he ran away from his mother because she is a bitch, sorry Marc." Amanda said

"Oh wow, maybe I should come back." Sam said

"No, it's ok Sam, I would like you to meet my friend Erik, and Erik this is my twin sister Samantha." Amanda said introducing them

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Erik." Sam said

"It's nice to meet you to Sam." Erik said

"Ok guys we need to go because the husband and wife need to talk about there problems." Mark said

"Yeah I have to get this little one back to his mom and dad." Erik said as everyone walked out the door

"Ok look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I just didn't want to fight because of Brad and Crystal again and I knew that Marc would make us fight and I was right." John said

"John he is just a 4 year old kid and Erik is the one that came and got him not Brad or Crystal." Amanda said

"I know that and I'm sorry I said he couldn't stay in the room with us, will you forgive me?" John asked

"On the condition that if Marc shows up here again, you will let him stay in the locker room with us until someone comes and gets him." Amanda said

"Ok, Fine if the kid shows up again he can stay in the locker room with us." John said

"Thank you." Amanda said as she kissed John and they went back to there locker room to get ready for the show

"You know that as long as we are in Ohio there is always the chance that Brad and Crystal could show up and try to end your marriage if they really wanted to." Nitro said to John as Amanda was taping a segment with her dad and brother

"Yeah I know but I have to give my wife the benefit of the doubt, I trust her in her hatred for both Brad and Crystal." John said

"Yeah but can you trust Brad, they were together for two years and she did everything for him, we all knew he was going to come crawling back to her he always did." Punk said

"Guy's she is married now, she isn't going to let him try anything." John said

"I'm glad you trust her, and it isn't that we don't trust her, we really don't trust him." Randy said

"Guy's shouldn't you two be trying to win Sam's attention instead of sticking your nose into my wife and I's business." John asked

"Yes, we should but you are one of our best friends and we don't want to see you or your wife get hurt." Nitro said

"Look, we are adults; we can take care of ourselves." John said

"Ok, whatever you say." Punk said

"Hey girl how have you been since we left?" Lindsey and Michelle said behind Amanda

"Oh my god, Lin, Michelle, what are you guys doing here?" Amanda asked hugging both girls

"Oh, we are here to visit our best friend, how are you and your husband?" Lindsey asked

"We are good, how are you to doing?" Amanda asked

"We are good, how are you doing with your twin sister?" Michelle asked

"We are good, she is starting to get the hang of everything which is good." Amanda said

"Yeah that's good, is she dating anyone?" Lindsey asked

"No not yet but both Punk and Nitro like her so sooner or later we will get her with someone." Amanda said

"That's good. Well we have to go we have to work tonight so we will see you later." Michelle said

"Ok, guys it was nice seeing you guys again." Amanda said as they all walked away

"Hey Sam, can I ask you a question?" Punk asked

"Sure, what's up?" Sam asked

"What are you doing tonight after the show?" Punk asked

"Nothing that I know of, why?" Sam asked

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight after the show?" Punk asked

"I would love to." Sam said

"Cool, I'll come and get you from your locker room." Punk said

"Ok, see you after the show." Sam said

"Ok." Punk said leaving as Amanda walked in

"What was that about?" Amanda asked

"Punk just asked me out on a date." Sam said

"Cool, you two would make a cute couple." Amanda said

"Thank you sis, but I don't think dad would think so." Sam said

"Why do you think that?" Amanda asked

"Because he told me to stay away from Punk but that I should date Nitro." Sam said

"Have you talked to Adam?" Amanda asked

"Yeah Adam told me to stay away from Nitro and to date Punk. Hell even your husband is getting his two cents in and telling me to date Nitro, what do you think I should do sis?" Sam asked

"I think you shouldn't listen to any of them if you don't want to date either of them." Amanda said

"That's the problem sis, I like both of them and I don't know what to do." Sam said

"Wow Sam, the only other thing I could tell you to do is date both of them and see which one you would want to be with in the end." Amanda said

"How am I going to do that?" Sam asked

"Well let's see, you could go out with one of them one night and the other he next night and then you could write down the pros and cons of both dates and figure which one is better." Amanda said

"And what if that doesn't work?" Sam asked

"Then you keep doing it until you figure something out, just don't sleep with both of them." Amanda said

"Believe me, I won't but I do have a favor to ask of you." Sam said

"And what would that be my dear sister." Amanda asked

"Will you help me?" Sam asked

"How do you want me to help you?" Amanda asked

"After I go out on the dates, will you help me write down the pros and cons?" Sam asked

"Yeah of course and I'm sure Candace and Mickie will help to." Amanda said

"Cool. Thank you sis." Sam said

"Not a problem sis." Amanda said as someone knocked on the door

"Yeah?" Sam yelled

"Amanda you have a visitor, they say they say that they know you." Mike said

"Ok, I will be there in a minute." Amanda said

"Thank you sis, for your help on this situation." Sam said

"Not a problem." Amanda said walking into her worst nightmare.

"Hello Amanda." Crystal said to Amanda's shocked face

Well here is my next chapter sorry it took so long I have been having a lot of problems with family and relationships which I have actually put into the story please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell do you want you nasty bitch?" Amanda asked not to nicely

"I came to see the bitch my son ran to." Crystal said

"Ah well maybe if you hadn't stolen my man and then proceeded to mess up your son's life, he would have never ran away from you in the first place." Amanda said

"Shut up bitch you know damn good and well Brad didn't want your ass anymore." Crystal said

"Yeah well then why the hell did he go to you, your fat, ugly, and lazy and here I stand skinny married to the one person he said I would never meet and beating the shit out of people every day of the week and if you don't leave in the next 5 seconds you are going to be one of the bitches whose ass I kick." Amanda said

"Whatever bitch, you can't have Brad back." Crystal said

"Bitch I don't want him back, but if he thinks that I'm hot and that he should have stayed with me can you please give him a message for me. Tell him I told you so." Amanda said as she turned around and walked away

"Daddy, that bitch had the nerve to show up here and call me a bitch and tell me that I couldn't have Brad back." Amanda said awhile later sitting in her dad's locker room after the show

"She is a dumb bitch what did you say to her?" Mark asked

"I called her fat, ugly, and lazy and told her to tell him I told you so because he wants me back now and he can't have me." Amanda said

"You go girl." Mark said

"What is she going for?" Sam asked walking into the room

"She told that dumb bitch Crystal to tell her idiot ex that she told him so about him wanting her back." Mark said

"Good girl." Sam said

"Hey Sam can I ask you a question?" Nitro asked

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Sam asked

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Nitro asked as Sam looked at Amanda

"Why did she just look at you when he asked that question Amanda?" Mark asked

"No reason daddy, none at all." Amanda said

"Darlin' I have known you far longer than you think I know there is something going on and you better say it now." Mark said

"Punk asked me out to dinner tonight after the show." Sam said

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." Mark said

"You did dad but Adam told me to stay away from Nitro and Amanda told me to pick who I wanted." Sam said

"Amanda Nicole Callaway, you know I don't think Punk is good for anyone." Mark said

"Daddy, you only feel that way because of the rumors about he being abusive to Maria but daddy even she told you that he is a good guy." Amanda said

"What does your husband say?" Mark asked knowing the answer to that question

"John thinks Nitro but John is biased because he and Nitro are best friends, you know as well as I do with you saying Nitro if Randy wasn't married John would say Randy should date Sam." Amanda said

"Yeah I guess your right there and the funny thing is, is that Randy's wife name is also Sam." Mark said

"Ok how about before this gets out of hand, why doesn't Sam and Nitro go out tomorrow night?" Amanda asked

"That's fine with me." Sam said

"That's cool with me." Nitro said

"Ok then I'm going to find my husband and go home." Amanda said walking out the door

At John at and Amanda's house

"I heard that Crystal showed up today." John said

"Yeah she did she came to call me a bitch and to tell me that I that I can't have Brad back." Amanda

"And what did you say to her?" John asked

"I called her fat, ugly, and lazy and then told her to tell Brad that I told him so because know he is really feeling stupid." Amanda said

"You go girl but what if he comes the next time and you can't resist him?" John asked

"Baby, that was such a long time ago that I honestly don't care what he does or says anymore hell if we weren't married and he came crawling back I wouldn't take him back because he fucked that nasty bitch." Amanda said

"Yeah that' s good."John said

"Yeah, I'm worried that he might try and come back though." Amanda said

"Then I will kick his ass." John said as Amanda's cell phone rang

"Hello. Really, cool. Oh your kidding. They better put her on Smackdown or ECW. Oh great they are looking for a fight outside of the ring don't they. Ok, thank you daddy. Love you to, bye." Amanda said

"What's going on?" John asked

"That dumb bitch Crystal just got a job with the WWE on RAW." Amanda said

"Are they fucking stupid, they know the problems you have with the bitch." John asked

"Yeah John they are extremely stupid, I think they want another booker, batista situation." Amanda said

"Well there going to get one." John said

"Yeah they are." Amanda said

"Are you serious, who would hire her?" Brad asked talking to his friend Doug

"I don't know Brad, but she just called and said that they hired her and that they put her on RAW." Doug said

"With Mandy, oh that's going to be fun." Brad said

"Why is that going to be fun?" Doug asked

"Because Mandy hates Crystal and has wanted to kick her ass and now that she is working for both the same company as well as the same show, Mandy is going to get to do just that." Brad said

"But she's married now, it shouldn't bother her anymore." Doug said

"Doug, I was the first person she ever loved, it's going to bother her until the day she dies." Brad said

"Sis, this is going to suck." Amanda said

"Why?" Sam asked

"Because the one person I truly hate is now not only working for the company, but she is working for the same show as me, how am I supposed to handle working with her when I want to kick her ass?" Amanda asked

"You won't have to." Stephanie McMahon said from behind Amanda

"What are you talking about?" Amanda asked

"I made them hire her strictly for the benefit of you kicking her ass considering we all know just how much you hate her." Stephanie said

"Oh, thank you I guess." Amanda said

"Not a problem." Stephanie said as she walked out of the room and John walked in

"What was that about?" John asked

"Stephanie just said that she had hire Crystal for my benefit to kick her ass." Amanda said

"Oh, cool then I guess it's a good thing she is here." John said

"Yes because I am going to kill the bitch." Amanda said

"Good for you honey." John said

"I seriously can't believe that they hired me, especially with Mandy working here." Crystal said to her mother over the phone

"Hey I heard they only hired you for Amanda to kick your ass." Beth said walking into the room

"Hold on mom, what?" Crystal said

"Yeah all the diva's know what happened with you and Amanda's ex and they know that you are the reason Amanda nearly killed herself." Beth said

"So I'm just here as a punching bag?" Crystal asked

"Yeah pretty much." Beth said

"I knew it was too good to be true." Crystal said

"Why did you want in the WWE so bad for anyway?" Beth asked

"I wanted to show Brad that I was hot to and that that dumb bitch really doesn't look better than me." Crystal said

"Oh so he does want Amanda back." Beth said

"Yeah he does." Crystal said

"So when do you get to fight Crystal?" Sam asked as she and Amanda were working out

"I don't know they haven't told me yet." Amanda said

"Oh well I hope they hurry up cause I want to see you kick her ass." Sam said

"Even if they don't sis, I'm going to kick her ass." Amanda said as Beth walked in

"Oh no your not." Beth said

"What do you think you are going to stop me?" Amanda asked

"No I don't have to because she left, she knows she was just your punching bag," Beth said

"Let me guess, your dumbass is the one who told her aren't you?" Amanda asked

"Well of course I did, do you honestly think that I would let you beat up anyone?" Beth asked

"You're a bitch, and you wonder why I didn't want you at the slumber party we had." Amanda said

"No, I'm no bitch I'm just ruthless when it comes to the things I want." Beth said

"SO you admit that you still want my husband." Amanda said

"Of course I do, and I will have him before the month is out." Beth said

"In your dreams maybe." Amanda said as she walked out of the room

"What do you mean she is gone?" John asked

"That dumb bitch Beth told her that she was just a punching bag." Amanda said

"I'm going to kill that bitch while your killing Crystal." Sam said

"Sam your not even a WWE wrestler." Amanda said

"I will be to take care of that bitch for you." Sam said

"Thank you sis." Amanda said

"No problem." Sam said

"Hey don't you have a date tonight?" Amanda asked

"Yes I do, sis will you help me get ready?" Sam asked

"I would love to help you sis." Amanda said

"Thank you sis." Sam said

"Your welcome." Amanda said

"You two say thank you sis a lot." John said laughing

"Hey I have never had a sister that I could say thank you sis for." Amanda said

"I think it's hot." John said

"Your hilarious." Amanda said

"Yeah your husband is funny." John said as the girls walked out the door

Well here is my next chapter I hope you like it please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's locker room

"Sis I don't know what I'm going to do I'm afraid dad or John will show up and do something to ruin the date tonight." Sam said

"Sis you don't have to worry about John, I will keep him busy and I will find someone who will keep daddy busy so just calm down and get ready for your date." Amanda said

"Actually can you find someone else to keep him busy because I've never been on a date before and I may need your help." Sam said

"Sam what are you going to need my help for?" Amanda asked

"What am I supposed to talk to him about?" Sam asked

"Whatever you want to talk about or whatever he asks you about." Amanda said

"That isn't going to help please go with me, bring John to we can double date." Sam said

"Talk to me about what?" Punk asked as he walked into the room and making both girls jump

"Going on a double date with John and Amanda." Sam said

"Oh that's actually what I came to talk to you about I kind of wanted John and Amanda there incase your dad tries to ruin the date." Punk said

"Ok, let me go ask John and I will be right back." Amanda said walking out of the room

In John and Amanda's locker room

"Hey baby, Punk and Sam want us to go out with them on a double date tonight." Amanda said

"But we don't date anymore." John said

"We still can, being married doesn't stop us from going out." Amanda said

"Ok fine I'll go." John said

"Thank you baby." Amanda said

"You owe me one though." John said

"Ok I owe you one that is fine by me." Amanda said

"Good, I'll meet you guys in Sam's locker room in a few minutes." John said

"Ok, I'll let them know." Amanda said walking back to Sam's locker room

"Hey John is going to meet us in here in a few minutes." Amanda said when she came back into the room

"Ok thank you sis." Sam said

"Your welcome." Amanda said as John walked in

"Ok I'm here, where do you want to go?" John asked

"Um I was thinking TGI Fridays." Punk said

"That works for me I've wanted to take Amanda there for awhile but I haven't had the time." John said

"Oh cool then TGI Friday's it is." Punk said as everyone left

At TGI Fridays

"So what are we going to talk about?" John asked

"Um I don't know." Punk said

"Hey Sam let's go to the restroom for a minute." Amanda said

"Why?" Sam asked

"Because I need to go to the bathroom and I don't want to go alone." Amanda said

"Ok, fine." Sam said

In the restroom

"So why did I have to go to the bathroom with you?" Sam asked

"Do you know why John asked what we were going to talk about and why punk said I don't know?" Amanda asked

"No I have no idea why did they do that?" Sam asked

"Because they are trying to get you to start a conversation." Amanda said

"But I'm not good with starting conversations." Sam said

"You can't honestly tell me that you don't know anything to start talking about." Amanda said

"I honestly have no idea what to talk about with him." Sam said

"Fine I will start the topic but you have to talk about it with Punk or I'm not helping you anymore." Amanda said

"Ok thank you sis." Sam said

"You really owe me for this one." Amanda said

"Ok." Sam said as they went back to the table

"Ok guy's so whose up for a game of get there tongues pierced?" Amanda asked looking at her sister with a smug look on her face

"I already have my tongue pierced." Punk said

"I want mine pierced but I'm afraid of it." Sam said

"It's not that bad really if you don't look at it you won't even know what's going on." Punk said

"Did you do that on purpose?" John whispered into Amanda's ear

"Yes I did I knew if I brought up something that he has and she wants she would start talking." Amanda said

"You are a good sister." John said

"Thank you honey." Amanda said

"Ok so the deal is that if you and John go with us Amanda and I will get our tongues pierced." Sam said

"What?" Amanda asked

"While you and John were talking we decided that I would get my tongue pierced if you would and knew that you wouldn't do it unless John was with you so John has to come to." Punk said

"Um I don't think that was part of the plan sis." Amanda said

"It is now." Punk said

"Um can I say no?" Amanda asked

"No I've always wanted to date someone with there tongue pierced please do this for me honey?" John asked

"Fine but only for you." Amanda said .

"Good, then you won't owe me anything for coming out tonight." John said

"Was this you and Punks plan all along?" Amanda asked

"No we had no idea you were going to bring up the topic but is Sam didn't think of something to say we were going to bring it up ourselves." John said laughing

"You two are assholes." Amanda said

"That is so mean." Sam said

"Oh well our plan worked didn't it?" John asked

"Unfortunately but I will get you back for this John Cena." Amanda said

"Oh I'm so scared." John said

"You should be." Amanda said

"I am." John said as everyone got up and went to tattoo tech.

An hour later

"How does your tongue feel?" John asked

"Let's just saying I'm not kissing your ass for a long time." Amanda said

"Ok that is good payback." John said

"It's not the payback." Amanda said

"Oh really so I should still be scared then huh?" John asked

"Yes you should." Amanda said as they got back to the hotel.

"Where have you guys been?" Mark asked when they all walked into the lobby

"We went out why?" Sam asked

"What's wrong with your voice?" Mark asked

"Nothing what's going on daddy?" Amanda asked

"Ok there is something wrong with both your voices." Mark said

"Mark, there is nothing wrong with either one of there voices so what is going on?" John asked

"Well Beth is running her mouth saying that she is now officially fucking John and that she is Pregnant with his kid." Mark said

"What I'm going to kill the bitch." Amanda said

"Sis, calm down, you know she is lying so just let it go." Sam said

"Sam what if you were in my position?" Amanda asked

"I'd want to kill the bitch." Sam said

"Then why are you telling me to calm down?" Amanda asked

"I don't know." Sam said

"Baby, you know it isn't true so there is no need to kill her." John said

"John do you honestly think that, I mean what are you going to do when some of my friends who don't know the truth start getting pissed off and wanting to kick your ass because they think she is telling the truth." Amanda said

"Darlin' they trust your judgment and if they notice that your not paying attention to it then they are going to know that she is lying and just trying to piss you off." Mark said

"Hey Mark I need to talk to you, have you heard what Beth is saying about her and John?" Adam asked

"Yes Adam I have I just filled your sisters and her husband in on what is going on." Mark said

"Good because Mickie and Candace are about to go kick her ass, Amanda do you want to help?" Adam asked

"Hell yes I do, where are they at?" Amanda asked

"Out back I'll take you to them." Adam said

"Baby don't do this, it's not worth it." John yelled but Amanda kept walking

"Come on, we have to stop this." Sam said

"What are you going to do, her mind is made up she is going to kick her ass and nothing is going to stop her, not even me." John said

"We will think of something but we have to try everything." Sam said

"Darlin' John's right, she is just like him in the stubborn aspect, there is nothing that is going to stop her." Mark said

"I'm not stubborn I just know what I want and nothing will stop me from getting it." John said

"Cody did." Mark said

"That was a long time ago and I was an idiot." John said

"Ok guys can we go know before this gets out of hand?" Sam asked

"Sam listen to us, if we go out there she is going to get even more pissed off and it will make her want to kill the bitch ten times more, we have to let her fight it out and not to mention she has Candace and Mickie out there with her."

"I don't care, if you guys aren't going to go out there with me, then I'm going by myself." Sam said as she stormed off

"Bitch, why are you trying to ruin our friend's marriage?" Candace asked

"Because the dumb bitch took him from me." Beth said

"Your dumbass never had him, he was always in love with Amanda and everyone knew it." Mickie said

"What the hell ever bitch, he was mine and now I will have him for good this time." Beth said

"We all know your lying, if you really are pregnant it is because you are a whore and you slept with a bunch of different guys to get pregnant." Amanda said walking up to stand between Candace and Mickie

"Well look who is, I'm glad you could come and join this little party." Beth said

"Oh did you honestly think that I would miss this, you running MY HUSBAND's name in the dirt like that, you really are a dumb bitch." Amanda said

"Amanda if anyone is the dumb bitch; it's you because you honestly think that your husband didn't sleep with me." Beth said

"Beth do you have any proof that my husband slept with you?" Amanda asked

"Yes I do, we were together all night last night and this morning." Beth said

"That's really funny Beth, because as I recall it was me was sleeping with him all night last night and then again this morning so try again." Amanda said

"Oh really what about when you were sleeping?" Beth asked

"Who said she slept at all last night?" John asked walking out with Sam

"Ok not a topic I want to hear about here." Sam said

"Sorry Sam you can always leave." Amanda said

"I know her I've heard stories, she always sleeps." Beth said

"Yeah, well Brad must not have been doing his job then, because she never sleeps with me." John said

"Ok, I'm leaving to." Adam and Mark said together

"Fine I haven't slept with him and I'm not pregnant but I will have him." Beth said as she ran back inside

"I thought you didn't want me to fight?" Amanda asked when they got back to there hotel room

"I didn't but Sam wouldn't leave us alone when we didn't want to go out and stop you so she said she was going by herself and we all had to go with her." John said

"Oh ok, well I'm glad you did come out because I don't think I could have proved your innocence otherwise." Amanda said

"Baby, it doesn't matter to me as long as you know that I didn't cheat on you and that I never would." John said

"I love you." Amanda said

"I love you to." John said

Well here is my next chapter I hope you guys like it.


	6. Chapter 6

1 week later Raw arena

"Sis I have a problem." Sam said walking into Amanda and John's locker room

"What's wrong sis?" Amanda asked

"Dad has set a date with me and Nitro and he said that I'm not allowed to have a double date with you and John." Sam said

"Sis, your not going to be able to choose who you want if you keep having me and John go on your dates with you." Amanda said

"Sis, I can't do this without your help, I mean your married, you have to know what to do." Sam said

"Hey what's going on in here?" John asked

"My sister has a date with Nitro tonight and daddy told her that she wasn't allowed to have me and you double date with her and now she is flipping out." Amanda said

"Sam, listen you have to go out on these dates yourself or your never going to know which one you like more." John said

"But I've never been on a real date before; I don't know what to do." Sam said

"Sis, you need to go out on dates by yourself in order to learn how to do it." Amanda said

"But sis, you know what it is like to date, your married." Sam said

"Sis, trust me just because I'm married doesn't mean that I've always known how to date I mean ask John when we dated in high school I didn't know anything." Amanda said

"She's right on our first date I had to do all the talking because she was so shy she wouldn't talk to me." John said

"And know all I do is talk to him." Amanda said

"Hey Sam are you ready to go?" Nitro asked looking at Sam and then at John and Amanda

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sam said

"Good luck sis." Amanda said

"Thank you sis." Sam said as she and Nitro left

The restaurant

"So you have never been on a date before have you?" Nitro said

"Is it that obvious?" Sam asked

"Yeah you seem tense." Nitro said

"Oh well I did go on that date with Punk but I had Amanda and John with me." Sam said

"Yeah I heard about that, that was the date when Amanda got her tongue pierced." Nitro said

"Yeah I got mine done to." Sam said

"Oh that's cool, I've always wanted to date a girl who had there tongue pierced." Nitro said

"Cool." Sam said

"So, other than being related to the power couple, how are your other family members?" Nitro asked

'The power couple?" Sam asked

"Yeah John and Amanda are considering the power couple because they have made it through every problem life has thrown at them and they have still wound up being the happiest married couple any of us have ever met." Nitro said

"Oh wow I would have never guessed that." Sam said

"Yeah, they don't even know that they are considered the power couple." Nitro said

"Oh ok, so I guess that means that I am not supposed to tell them." Sam said

"Yeah we don't think they would like being considered the power couple." Nitro said

"Ok." Sam replied

"So what was it like not knowing who your real family was?" Nitro asked

"Well I didn't really pick up on it until I got into my teens and I noticed that I didn't really bond with my family that I was living with and then I started to get the twin intuition thing like I had a twin sibling but all my siblings in my family were either older or younger than me and that's when I started asking question and they finally told me what had happened and then I started looking for my real parents and I found dad, Adam, and Amanda here in the WWE." Sam said

"Wow that must have been really hard to find out." Nitro said

"Yeah I stayed in my room for like a week doing nothing but crying and searching for my real family." Sam said

"Wow, I'm sorry." Nitro said

"It's ok I'm over it now." Sam said

"Do you still talk to them?" Nitro asked

"I talk to my brothers and sisters but not my parents much." Sam said

"You should I don't think it's really fair they did raise you no matter what the circumstances are." Nitro said

"My mom kidnapped me from the hospital and told my mom that I died." Sam said

"But is that a reason to hate your dad to?" Nitro asked

"No, but he knew about it and didn't do anything." Sam said

"Sam, he was your father when he found out about it and he loved you, he didn't want to lose you." Nitro said

"How do you know that?" Sam asked

"Because any father wouldn't want to let there favorite kid go for anything even if the child isn't his." Nitro said

"How did you know I was his favorite?" Sam asked

"I could see the look in your eyes when you talked about him, you have a blind hatred for your mother but you love your siblings and your father, you should talk to him." Nitro said

"Yeah maybe your right." Sam said

"I am, now how about we go back to the hotel and you can tell your sister all about our date." Nitro said

"Ok, but what makes you think I'm going to think I'm going to tell my sister all about it?" Sam asked

"You tell your sister everything." Nitro said

"Wow, are you a psychic or something?" Sam asked

"No, John told us you and your sister talk about everything." Nitro said

"Oh, ok." Sam said as they got up and went back to the hotel

"John, we have a problem." Amanda said coming out of the bathroom\

"What kind of problem?" John asked

"The kind where I might be pregnant." Amanda said

"What do you mean by that?" John asked sitting up from the bed where he was laying watching TV

"I haven't had a period in almost 2 months." Amanda said

"Are you kidding me?" John asked

"No John I'm not, I'm calling a doctor tomorrow." Amanda said

"Good I'm going with you." John said as someone knocked on the door and John got up and answered it."

"Hey John I need to talk to your wife." Sam said

"My wife is a little busy at the moment." John said

"John if you don't let me talk to your wife, I'm going to casterate you and then you and my sister may never have kids." Sam said

"Well that threat may not be very reliable right now." John said

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked

"He isn't talking about anything, come on in." Amanda said from behind John and he stepped out of the way and Sam came in

"So how was the date sis?" Amanda asked as she and Sam sat down at the table

"It was fun I actually talked to him and we talked about my family before I knew about all of you and he made a good point," Sam said

"What point was that?" Amanda asked

"The point where I should talk to my other dad, he noticed that I hate my mother for kidnapping me but I still love my other dad." Sam said

"Kidnapping you, mom and daddy told me that social services came and took you while I was gone with Adam in Kentucky." Amanda said

"Well then you might want to talk to them because my parents told me that my mom was working in the hospital when mom had us and she took me and told mom that I had died." Sam said

"I think I will tomorrow." Amanda said

"Ok, now what was John talking about when he said that my threat may not be reliable?" Sam asked

"It's nothing, just John being John." Amanda said

"Sis, I know we haven't known each other that long, but I can tell when your lying, and your lying so what is going on?" Sam asked

"Fine, I might be pregnant." Amanda said

"What?" Sam asked

"Yeah I haven't had my period in almost two months, I'm calling a doctor tomorrow to find out for sure." Amanda said

"John you better be going with my sister." Sam said

"Why do you think that I wouldn't?" John asked

"I don't know actually, have you told anybody?" Sam asked

"Just you." Amanda said

"Oh great another secret." Sam said

"What do you mean by another secret?" Amanda asked

"Oh it's nothing." Sam said

"Now Samantha Marie Callaway, you know damn well that I can tell when you are lying just like you can tell when I am so what's up?" Amanda asked

"Fine everyone thinks that you two are the power couple." Sam said

"What is that supposed to mean?" John asked

"Apparently you guys have had every problem in the world thrown at you and you have survived them all." Sam said

"Oh well, that would make us a power couple I guess." Amanda said

"Yeah, I like the sound of it too." John said

"Oh wow, everyone thought that you two would hate being called a power couple." Sam said

"Why would they think that?" Amanda asked

"I don't know but I'm going back to my room and going to bed I'm going to call my dad tomorrow." Sam said

"Good for you, let me know how it goes." Amanda said

"I will, you let me know how talking to dad and the doctor goes." Sam said

"I will." Amanda said as Sam walked out the door.

"Mark I think Amanda is pregnant." Adam said

"What makes you think that?" Mark asked

"She has been acting strange all week and I overheard Candace and Mickie talking about how normally the three of the them have there periods at the same time and f or the past two months Amanda hasn't had one." Adam said

"Oh god, why hasn't she told anyone?" Mark asked

"She may not know yet." Adam said

"She may not know what yet?" Sam asked walking into the lobby

"Is Amanda pregnant?" Mark asked

"What?" Sam asked

"Is Amanda pregnant?" Adam asked

"What makes you think that I know?" Sam asked

"You and Amanda talk about everything, is she pregnant?" Mark asked

"I don't know I haven't talked to her yet." Sam said

"Sam don't lie to us, we know you have talked to her and we know you know something because of the tension you got when we asked you." Adam said

"Fine she doesn't know she is calling a doctor tomorrow." Sam said

"Oh we are going with her." Mark said

"No dad you can't, she told me not to tell anyone until she knows for sure and John is going with her." Sam said

"I don't care if my daughter is pregnant, I'm going to be there." Mark said

"Dad, please don't it will make her mad at me and I just got my sister, please don't take her away." Sam said starting to cry

"Fine but if she is Pregnant, you better tell me." Mark said

"Dad, if she is pregnant I'm pretty sure she will tell you herself." Sam said

Well here is my next chapter. I changed the story of what happened to Sam because I thought it sounded better that way than the way I had it because social services wouldn't only take one child and leave the other ones. Please read and review I need to know if I should keep writing it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

The Next day at the doctor's office

"Well, Mrs. Cena since you say it has been two months since you've had a period I think it is safe to say that we can run an ultrasound and see if you're pregnant." The doctor said

"Ok." Amanda said as she laid back on the table and held John's hand

"Well Mrs. Cena it looks like you are not only just pregnant but you are going to have twins." The doctor said

"What?" Amanda and John both said

"Here listen to this." The doctor said as he turned the sound on, on the machine

"Do you hear that double thump?" The doctor asked

Amanda and John both shook there heads in a yes motion

"That is your babies heart beats that is how I know it is twins there are two there." The doctor said

"Oh my god." Amanda said at the same time as John said "Damn."

"Congratulations you two." The doctor said as he walked out of the room

"Well what do we do now?" John asked

"We tell everyone I'm pregnant with twins and I go home for about a year and a half." Amanda said

"Why a year and a half?" John asked

"Because I'm not leaving the babies alone until I know that they will be well taken care of, if I come back at all." Amanda said

"Babe, you have to come back, what am I going to do about Beth, if your not there to vogue for me, if she tells someone I've slept with her, she might just as well have the whole roster believing her." John said

"Baby, I'll make sure that someone is there to vogue for you." Amanda said

"Ok, well let's go tell everyone then." John said as they got up and went back to the hotel to get ready for the show and then went to the arena.

"Hey Vince, can we talk to you for a minute." John said when he caught up to him

"Yeah, what's up?" Vince asked looking from John to Amanda

"Vince, I'm pregnant, with twins." Amanda said

"Oh wow, I guess that means your leaving us for awhile then doesn't it?" Vince asked

"Yeah it does, we thought we would let you know on our way to let my family know." Amanda said

"Well thank you for that information we will have to think of something to get you off the show for awhile." Vince said

"Yeah well we can think on that for a minute I'm pretty sure that my family is waiting on me in daddy's locker room, I will be back." Amanda said as she walked to Mark's locker room

"Well it's about time, we are going insane with worry here, what's wrong sis?" Sam asked being the first to hug her sister, while Mark and Adam lined up to do the same

"Guy's It's nothing bad, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be leaving the business for awhile." Amanda said

"But why, sis if you leave I'm not going to have a job or a place to go." Sam said

"Sam you already have another job lined up, you are going to be John's Personal Assistant and are going to still be mine in the action of making sure that Beth stays away from my husband and that she doesn't lay a hand on him." Amanda said

"Ok now that is covered, why are you leaving?" Adam asked

"Well, it's because, I'm pregnant, with twins." Amanda said

"I knew it! I told you I knew the moment I heard Candace and Mickie say that she hadn't had her period in like two months." Adam said

"What?" Amanda asked almost shocked

"Candace and Mickie were talking about how the three of you always had your periods at the same time and for the past two months you hadn't had them." Adam said

"Well, here I thought it was a secret." Amanda said

"Congratulations honey, your mom is going to be so happy, are you going to West Newbury or Florida?" Mark asked

"I think I'm going to Florida, I'm sure John will call his family and let them know and they will fly down and stay with me but if mom can I would be so happy." Amanda said

"I'll call her right now and find out." Mark said

"Thank you daddy, I have to go talk to Vince but I will come back when I'm done." Amanda said

"Ok." Everyone said as Amanda left and went back to Vince's office.

"Ok, well I'm not a hundred percent for sure what we are going to do now cause I know that she can't wrestle but how about she isn't on the show tonight because she was kidnapped and we can have you find her and then she doesn't come back?" Vince suggested

"I don't really like that idea I mean what happens if she really gets kidnapped while she is gone?" John asked

"John daddy is calling my mom to see if she will fly out and stay with me while I'm pregnant I'll be fine." Amanda said

"No you won't I'm calling Dan and Matt and see if they can call in some favors." John said

"Ok, whatever you want to do John but I don't really like the kidnap angle either." Amanda said

"OK well let's see what else we can come up with?" Vince said

"How about the death of a relative?" Vince asked

"Isn't that kind of bad Karma?" Amanda asked

"No because we don't have to specify which relative it is." Vince said

"I don't feel good about that storyline." Amanda said

"Ok, well hopefully the third time is the charm." Vince said

"Ok well here is an idea, the two of us are together on screen, she isn't showing yet and I think she will be ok for a couple of weeks, so why don't we get married on TV and then we can announce the pregnancy and then the fans will know exactly why she left." John said

"John I don't feel comfortable traveling around like that." Amanda said

"Ok well going on your husband's great idea, how about we announce that the two of you have been secretly engaged for awhile now and you want to formally announce the date of the wedding as next week on Raw, we don't have anything big planned yet and that would be perfect." Vince said

"Now that is a good Idea." John said

"Yeah I can work with that one." Amanda said

"Ok go tell your family because the ones who are here are going to be present including your twin sister who I want to give a contract to." Vince said

"What?" Amanda and John said together

"Why she has been training with Punk and your dad for quite some time and she is really good I would love to put her in the ring with Beth Pheonix she would be one the first women to beat her single handedly." Vince said

"That is an awesome Idea as well." Amanda said

"Good, can you go and bring her to me I need to talk to your husband for a second." Vince said

"Sure." Amanda said as she got up and went to get Sam.

"You know another reason why I'm bringing Sam into the WWE against Beth Pheonix right?" Vince asked

"No sir, actually I don't." John said

"I've heard about the problems that you and Amanda have had with her and with Amanda being like a daughter to me I feel that she is messing with my family as well, my whole family feels that way, and I know that Sam loves the both of you and that is why I'm doing it." Vince said

"Oh well, thank you Vince." John said

"You're very welcome." Vince said

"Hey Sam I need you to come with me for a minute." Amanda said when she found Sam sitting in catering with Punk

"What's up?" Sam asked

"Well let's just say that the boss wants to see you and that daddy and Punk did a good job." Amanda said

"Ok, I'll talk to you later Punk." Sam said as he waved and then Amanda and Sam left

"So I take it you are leaning towards Punk?" Amanda asked

"I am." Sam said

"Good." Amanda said as they reached Vince's office

"Well it looks like they made it here in record time." Vince said

"What's going on?" Sam asked

"Well Ms. Callaway, we want to bring you into the WWE while your sister is out." Vince said

"Wow, I didn't think I could wrestle that well." Sam said

"a lot of people myself included as seen you in the ring with Punk and your dad training and you are really good and with knowing what they are doing I think you could be someone who could actually beat Beth Pheonix." Vince said

"Are you just bringing me in to beat her up?" Sam asked

"Actually I kind of am but if the fans click to you the way they did with your sister then I am willing to give you a full contract." Vince said

"Oh wow, thank you so much Vince." Sam said

"Your welcome. I'll get back with you on what it is exactly you will be doing and when it will start and as of right now I will go and get ready for the show." Vince said

"Ok." Everyone said as they left Vince's office

"So what did Vince want?" Punk asked later that night while he and Sam were out on a date

"He wants to give me a contract to beat up Beth while my sister is out." Sam said

"Where is your sister going?" Punk asked

"She is pregnant." Sam said

"Oh wow, is that your way of protecting your sister and John's marriage?" Punk asked

"Yeah actually it is, I don't want my sister to be hurt and I don't really want to be a wrestler but if that bitch knows that I can kick her ass maybe she will leave my family alone." Sam said

"Good for you, I will be there to help you every step of the way, your sister and John are some of my best friends and I don't want to see them hurt either." Punk said

"Thank you so much." Sam said

"Your welcome." Punk said

"What are you doing here with this piece of trash?" Beth asked walking up to the table

"You better watch your mouth bitch." Sam said

"Or else what?" Beth asked

"Or else I'm going to kick your ass." Sam said

"Oh I would so like to see you try you dumb bitch you can't even wrestle." Beth said

"That's what you think." Sam said

"Ok before this gets any worse, lets get out of here Sam." Punk said

"Ok, let's go I don't want to be in the same room with this bitch anyway." Sam said as they left

"Hey we've heard about what Vince is planning with you and Beth and we want to help you." Candace said

"Thank you but who is we?" Sam asked

"All the divas because Amanda has been one of our friends for a long time and Beth just came in and without even trying to make friends she just went for someone else's man." Mickie said

"Oh well thank you guys." Sam said

"Yeah that makes for a great storyline." Vince said

"What?" Amanda asked walking in

"All the WWE divas vs. Beth Pheonix." Vince said

"Wow, yes it does." Amanda said

"How about we start it next week before the wedding Beth will come out and say something to Amanda after the wedding and all the divas come out and hold her down while Amanda kicks her ass and then Amanda is the one who announces the new diva as Sam." Vince said

"Yeah I like that idea." Amanda said

"Good." Vince said as he walked out of the locker room

Well here is my next chapter I hope you guys like it.


	8. Chapter 8

RAW

"Well ladies and gentlemen if you just joined us we just found out that not only had John Cena and Imagi had been dating but now on next weeks show they are getting married." J.R. said

"Yeah now I will never have a shot with Imagi." King said

"King you never had a shot with her anyway, she is too young and her dad and brother would kill you." J.R. said

"Yeah I know that but now with her getting married she is completely off the market." King said

"That is a good point and I bet her brother is so happy that she is marrying someone that he hates." J.R. said

"Yeah I bet he is he is probably sitting back in the locker room crying." King said

"Now that's not nice to say about Imagi's brother." J.R. said

"I know that but he is a real pain in the ass and even his own sister hates him." King said

"Now how do you know she hates him again?" J.R. asked

"He is engaged to someone she has considered her aunt her entire life and neither one of them care about her feelings, wouldn't you hate that?" King asked

"You know King, you have a point there I would hate them for that too." J.R. said

"Do you think that Imagi is marrying John Cena to get back at heEdger brother for what he is doing with Vickie?" King asked

"No, I think Amanda truly loves John and Adam is just a bad brother." J.R. said

"Damn." King said

"Ok well tonight we have a tri-branded show before the draft in two weeks and in our main event it will be John Cena vs. Edge and we know John will have Imagi in his corner." J,R. said

"You know it. I'm going to love that match." King said

"I'm sure the fans are to." J.R. said

"And if John wins I'm sure he will have a good week before he gets married." King said

"Now King why would you think that?" J.R. asked

"Because can you think of a better wedding present than your fiancée beating the hell out of your brother who ruined your life by dating someone who you considered family?" King asked

"Oh yeah, another good point there King." J.R. said

"I'm on a roll tonight J.R." King said

"Yes you are. Well it is time for the main event oh wait a minute." J.R. said

"John why am I not allowed at ringside your fighting my brother he isn't going to hurt me." Imagi said

"Babe, I don't trust your brother he is still with your Aunt Vickie I'm not chancing it." John said

"Please John I want to be at ringside with you." Imagi said

"Baby please do this for me just stay back here." John said

"John but what about Beth, you know she would do anything to hurt me." Amanda said

"I know what your trying, I've seen you do it to your brother and it isn't going to work on me your staying back here so you and the babies don't get hurt." John said as Edge's music hit and he came to the ring

"Ladies and gentlemen, from Toronto Canada, weighing in at 240 pounds…..Edge." Lillian said while Edge posed and then smiled and grabbed a microphone.

"Well what do you know my little sister is not only getting married but she is pregnant, now isn't that a wonderful turn of events, well guess what John, you should have kept a close watch over your fiancée a few seconds ago, you can bring her out now." Edge said as Hawkins & Ryder came out holding Imagi by the arms and carrying her to the ring to stand beside her brother.

"Now sis, you are going to cheer for me while I'm beating this hell out of your fiancée and you better hope that he can still make it to your wedding next week." Edge yelled

"I will never cheer for you again Edge, and John will beat you again." Imagi yelled as John's music hit and he came running out. Hawkins and Ryder held Amanda down at ringside making her watch her brother kick her fiancée's ass until finally John started to get the upper hand until Hawkins got in to hit John with a chair but just has he was about to hit him John ducked and instead Hawkins hit Edge so Ryder got in to do the same but missed John and got F'Ued and then John picked up Edge and F'Ued him and covered him for the three count. Amanda then got in the ring and hugged John and then they went back to the back.

"You guys did good, bringing in the pregnancy I thought that the fans would get pissed but they were actually quite happy about it." Vince when they got back to there locker room

"Thank you Vince." John and Amanda said at the same time.

"Your welcome now you just better keep in touch with me while your out so that I know exactly what is going on and when you go into labor I'm letting your family off so that they can be there to see there first two grandkids being born." Vince said

"Thank you Vince." Amanda said getting up and hugging him

"Your welcome." Vince said hugging Amanda back and then Amanda and John went to there locker room where everyone was waiting to say good bye to Amanda

"Sis, what am I going to do without you, I need your help with Punk and Johnny." Sam said

"Sis, you have my cell phone number, just call me and I promise I will talk you through everything." Amanda said

"Thank you sis." Sam said hugging her sister and then moving so Punk could come up

"Girl name one of those babies after me please and I will come and see you every day that we are not working." Punk said

"Now what if I have two girls I sure can't name one of them Punk now can I?" Amanda asked

"No but I'm still coming to see you every weekend I promise." Punk said

"Thank you Punk." Amanda said as everyone else was going up to say there goodbyes John was on the phone with his brothers seeing what they could do to protect Amanda while he and her family were away working

"Hey baby, I'm ready Sam is coming with us and then Daddy and Bubby are coming tomorrow after Smackdown." Amanda said walking up and putting her head on John's shoulder

"Ok thank you Sam for coming with us my family is coming down to stay with her when we are gone and Mark said that your mom is coming to. " John said

"Good, I will have plenty of protection while everyone is away." Amanda said

"Yes you will but what about next week with the wedding and everything with Beth?" Sam asked

"RAW is going to be in Florida next week so I don't have to fly anywhere that is why they set it up for next week." Amanda said

"Ok good." Sam said as they all went and got into there rental cars and went to the airport and then went home.

Tampa Florida. Amanda lay on the bed watching TV when someone knocked on the door

"Hey sweetie are you ok?" Linda asked

"Mom I'm fine I just needed to lie down for a little while." Amanda said

"Ok, well John and your dad will be here in a few to come and get you for RAW are you sure you can do this attacking Beth thing?" Linda asked

"Yes mom and besides Sam is doing the majority of it." Amanda said

"Ok I just don't want you to hurt those babies." Linda said

"Mom they will be fine they all know that they are not allowed to touch me in anyway and if they do then they will have a huge problem on there hands because they will be automatically fired." Amanda said

"Good." Linda said as the front door opened and mom ran downstairs to see who it was and then a few minutes later John walked into the bedroom

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" John asked

"I'm good just a little tired." Amanda said

"ok well let's go get this over with so you can come home and go to sleep." John said helping Amanda up and helping her out to the car.

RAW

"Well King tonight is the big night John and Imagi are getting married." J.R. said

"Yeah, the fans are so excited they all have signs that have to do with the wedding." King said as Beth Pheonix's music hit

"Well that bitch Amanda is getting married tonight to my man John Cena but I am going to make sure that she doesn't get to have him." Beth said as John's music hit and Amanda came out

"Well, well, well, look who it is trying to tell the fans that I'm not going to marry my fiancée tonight but guess what I've got a surprise for you." Amanda said

"What kind of surprise do you have for me?" Beth asked

"Look behind you." Amanda said as Beth turned around right into Sam who then chick kicked as all the other girls ran down to the ring along with Amanda. All the girls held Beth down so that Amanda could kick Beth until finally John ran down and pulled Amanda off of Beth and carried her out of the ring. Back in locker room

"Girl you did good I can't wait to see the wedding but I don't want to see you leave." Sam said

"Thank you sis, I don't want to leave either but I can't stay." Amanda said

"Yeah, well you better go get ready for the wedding, I will see you later." Sam said

"Ok, see you later sis." Amanda said as Sam walked out of the room and Amanda got ready for the wedding segment of the show

"Well ladies and gentlemen, here we go the wedding of John Cena and Imagi, let's hope no one tries to ruin it." J.R. said

"Yea J.R. that would be horrible." King said as everyone started walking to the ring and then the music started and Amanda was walked down to the ring by her dad The Undertaker. Everyone was expecting something to happen to stop the wedding but nothing happened. After the wedding in the locker room.

"Girl, I'm going to miss you, who is going to be there to help me with Johnny and Punk?" Sam asked

"Sam you have John to help you and then you can call me whenever you need help with something and you can always come and see me when you are not working." Amanda said

"Ok sis I will hold you to that." Sam said as she hugged her sister and then moved so that Punk could walk up

"Hey girl I am going to come and see you every week so you just make sure that you are taking real good care of both you and those babies." Punk said

"Punk, you don't have to worry my mother will be there to make sure that I am healthy and happy while everyone is away." Amanda said

"Yeah as well as all of my family they are all getting off work as a emergency family matter." John said

"John, they don't have to do that." Amanda said

"They want to help you and me, they were under the impression for the longest time that I would never get married or have kids and now I have both so they are willing to help." John said

"Ok, if they are not going to lose there jobs for it I guess I would feel safer having more than just my mom there." Amanda said

"Hey, your mom is going to be at the airport in about 45 minutes so you guys need to go so you can pick her up, the rest of us will be there tomorrow we have to stay and find out what our storylines are." Mark said

"Ok daddy, thank you." Amanda said

"Your welcome darlin', we'll see you guys later, John we will get your storyline for you and bring it to you when we get there, they know you have more important stuff to do." Mark said

"Thanks Mark." John said as they walked out of the door and went to the airport to pick Amanda's mom up.

"Hey there is my pregnant daughter, how are you doing?" Linda asked

"I'm fine mom, I'm tired so can we just get to the house." Amanda said

"Yeah, let's just go get my bags." Linda said

"Ok." Amanda said as they all went to get Linda's luggage and went back to John and Amanda's house.

"Hey I know you're freaking out cause Amanda is gone, but with her being gone you can spend more time deciding on which guy you want." Mark said

"Dad, I know you don't want me to date Punk but I really like him dad, and I think I want to date him." Sam said

"Darlin' I know that is how your feeling but maybe you should go out on another date with Johnny?" Mark said

"Dad, please just let me do this for myself, Punk is a good guy dad, you only know him about the rumors that aren't true." Sam said

"Darlin' I don't trust him, I'm sorry that this is hard on you and that I'm not helping but I really don't trust him." Mark said

"Dad, Amanda has been friends with him for awhile and she trusts him, why can't you?" Sam asked

"Sam, I just don't want to see you get hurt, we just found you." Mark said

"Dad, I understand that but you have to understand that this is my decision." Sam said

"Ok, darlin' well let's go get our stuff so we can go stay with your sister." Mark said as they all walked out to get there scripts and leave to go to Amanda's house.

Well here is my next chapter, I hope you all like it. Please Read & Review


	9. Chapter 9

1 year and a half later.

Amanda had the twins on March 12. She had a boy and a girl which she named Benjamin Ryan and Reagan Marie Cena. Amanda had spent a few months trying to decide if she wanted to go back to wrestling or stay home with the babies. Amanda's mom had told her that her cousin Scott and his wife Donna were willing to move in with them and take care of the babies while she worked if she wanted to go back so she decided that since Sam still hadn't made up her mind on who she wanted to date between Nitro and Punk that she would go back and help her sister out for a little while until she made the decision.

"I'm glad you're coming back." Sam said as she talked to her sister on the phone the week before she came back

"Hey Sam you have to be at the titantron in a minute." John said when he walked into his locker room to find Sam talking on his cell phone

"Hey sis, I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow and then we get to see you back when you get here Monday. Do you know what they are going to have you do yet?" Sam asked

"Sam, you gotta go." John said

"Sorry sis, gotta go, I'll give the phone to John know." Sam said as she handed him the phone and he mouthed thank you

Sam had been working against Beth Pheonix for awhile and when Beth met this guy named Sean that she really liked Sam had told her to go for it and they had been dating ever since Beth said that she was sorry for everything that she pulled to both John and Amanda which they gratefully accepted and Beth was even there when the twins were born

"Hey girl what is going on?" Sam asked when she walked up to Beth and seen how happy she was

"Sean asked me to marry him last night, and I said yes!" Beth screamed

"Yay I'm so happy for you." Sam said hugging her new friend

"When is Amanda coming back I want to ask her to be one of my brides maids." Beth said

"She will be back next week." Sam said

"Cool, well good luck in your match tonight." Beth said

"Thank you." Sam replied as she walked to the titantron

* * *

"Mom, I thought you said that Scott and Donna were going to come and stay so I could go back?" Amanda asked when her mom called and told her that her cousin and his wife weren't coming to stay with the twins

"They were honey but they can't stay now." Linda said

"Mom I can't go back if there is no one here with the twins." Amanda said

"I know that honey I'm trying the best that I can here. I'm going to call John's mom here in a minute and see if she can still stay with them and I will call you right back." Linda said

"Ok mom." Amanda said as she hung up the phone and went to check on the babies.

5 minutes later

"Your in luck Carol is going to come and stay with them she just retired so she is good to move down to Florida for as long as you want to work." Linda said

"You gotta love my mother-in-law." Amanda said

"Yes you do. Well I gotta go your brother is coming home for the night so I have to fix his favorite meal." Linda said

"Ok bye mom." Amanda said

"Bye honey." Linda said as she and Amanda hung up the phone.

"John I know that you were going for Nitro but I really like Sam and since Amanda isn't here to plead my case I need some help." Punk said

"Now Punk, why would you think that I wasn't here to plead your case?" Amanda asked over the phone because John put it on Speaker phone when he walked in

"Because your not here yet you are still at home but on the phone here." Punk said

"So I still talk to my sister and everyone else." Amanda said

"I know that, have you been pleading my case to your sister?" Punk asked

"I have and I'll have you know that you are winning at the moment." Amanda said

"Good." Punk said

"Now don't go jumping to conclusions Amanda." John said

"I'm not." Amanda said

* * *

"Ok I'm going to ask you again on Monday when you come back." Punk said

"Ok, mr. world heavyweight champion." Amanda said

"Ok, I gotta go, thank you Amanda." Punk said

"Not a problem Punk." Amanda said as Punk left and then John turn the speaker phone off

RAW (Amanda's return)

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen as you can see Santino is mad that he lost to Rey Mysterio last week lets see what he is planning to do this week." King said as Santino comes out

"I'm issuing an open challenge to anyone in the locker room who thinks that they can beat me but I have news for them, they are death meat." Santino said

"What did he just say?" King asked

"I think he said Death meat." Cole said as the song Eternity by Evanescence started playing

"Who is this?" King asked

"Oh my god, Imagi Cena is back!" Cole yelled

"Finally I've been going crazy since she left." King said

"King she is married and just had two babies." Cole said

"So she is still hot and I always love watching her wrestle." King said

"Oh look Santino is trying to hit on Imagi, if Imagi doesn't take care of him John will." Cole said

"You've got that right." King replied as the match continued

"Oh my god, Imagi just picked up Santino and F'Ued him." Cole said

"John should be so proud." King said

"I'm sure that he is now I mean his wife just beat a man." Cole said

"Yeah and she just picked him up and did her husbands signature move, what does that tell you?" King asked

"That she has been training and trained well." Cole said

"Your damn right." King said

* * *

"Damn girl I'm glad your back but did you have to make my gender look bad." Punk said walking up and hugging his best friend

"Sorry Punk but I had to make a good comeback and he did just say that we women should stay in the kitchen." Amanda said

"Good point, he deserved to be made a fool of." Punk said

"You're a really good ass kisser, you know that right?" Amanda asked

"I do and thank you for the confidence in my kiss ass ability." Punk said

"Not a problem." Amanda said laughing

"SIS!" Sam yelled from John's locker room as she took off running down the hall to hug her sister

"Hi Sam." Amanda said

"I can't believe you just beat Santino." Sam said

"Thanks Sam that makes me feel real good." Amanda said

"No I didn't mean it like that I mean even John was stunned when you picked him up and F'Ued him." Sam said

"Wow, that makes me feel just wonderful no one believed that I could beat him jeez I love you all to." Amanda said

"I knew you could do it." Punk said

"Aww thanks Punk you are a true friend." Amanda said laughing at the look on Sam's face

"Oh what's wrong Sam, jealous?" Amanda asked laughing again

"Why would I be jealous, you should worry about your husband hearing that." Sam said

"My husband hearing what that a friend of mine was the only person who believed I could beat Santino, sorry sis, I think I would win that argument." Amanda said

"I'm not so sure of that." Sam said

"Wow, see I told you, you were winning she is so jealous." Amanda said

"Yeah, thanks Amanda, I needed that reassurance." Punk said

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked

* * *

"I thought that you were leaning towards Nitro because of John and your dad and your sister told me that I was winning but I needed proof which I just got and I thank you both dearly." Punk said

"Well then I guess your welcome." Sam said

"Hey what are you doing tonight after the show?" Punk asked

"Not a thing, why?" Sam asked

"Would you go out on another date with me?" Punk asked

"I would love to." Sam said

"See Sam, you had nothing to be jealous of, Punk wants you and only you." Amanda said

"I was not jealous but thank you sis, dad wouldn't let me go out with him again I'm so glad your back." Sam said walking away with Punk

"Hey sis, I'm so glad you beat santino, somebody had to do it." Adam said

"Wow bubby, according to Sam no one believed I could do it." Amanda said

"We all did, your sister is just trying to rouse you up because you were gone too long." Adam said

"Oh really." Amanda said

"Yeah Mark told her to do it." Adam said

"Oh I'll get daddy for that." Amanda said

"Get daddy for what there darlin'?" Mark asked walking into the locker room

"Telling Sam to tell me that no one believed I could beat Santino." Amanda replied

"Oh it was just a little joke, John was in on it to." Mark said

"Well I'll get him later besides I already got Sam back." Amanda said

"How did you do that?" John asked walking in from the bathroom

"I was talking to Punk when she ran up and when she told me that no one believed in me so me and Punk had this brilliant idea to mess with her head so I could prove to him that he was winning so he said that he believed me and she got so jealous, it was funny." Amanda said

* * *

"Yes, Punk is winning." Adam said

"Yeah for now." Mark said

"Daddy, why wouldn't you let her go on another date with Punk?" Amanda asked

"Because I don't trust him." Mark said

"But I do daddy." Amanda replied

"Darlin' I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your sister, I do not want to see her get hurt we just found her." Mark said

"Daddy, Punk isn't going to hurt her, you have talked to Maria, you know as well as I do that he never did any of those things that the rumors said, if they were he and Maria would not still be friends and she wouldn't let us even try to set Sam up with him and you know it." Amanda said

"I don't care, there is nothing that is going to change my mind about this." Mark said

"Fine but daddy, if she chooses him, you are not allowed to try and mess it up, and neither are you John." Amanda said

"Fine I won't." Mark said

"Why would I want to?" John asked

Well her is my next chapter I hope you guys like it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Sam, how was the date with Punk?" Amanda asked

"It was good, I really like him Amanda, I want to chose him but I'm afraid that dad and John will ruin it." Sam said

"Sis, I talked to both of them and told them that if you chose him they were not allowed to mess it up in any way." Amanda said

"Do you think they would listen to you?" Sam asked

"John will, daddy, I'm not so sure about." Amanda said

"That makes me feel so much better sis." Sam said

"I'm sorry but I can't help what daddy does." Amanda said

"No but mom can, can you talk to her for me?" Sam asked

"I don't know what mom wants sis, if she is on daddy's side there is nothing mom will do." Amanda said

"But can you at least ask her?" Sam asked

"Yes, I will ask her but I'm not guaranteeing anything." Amanda said

"That is fine, I love you sis." Sam said

"I love you to sis." Amanda said taking out her cellphone and calling her mom

"Hey mom, who do you think Sam should date, Punk or Nitro? Oh really ok mom you do know that that is just daddy's point-of-view right? You do know that I' m best friends with him right? Ok whatever mom, Sam isn't going to be happy but whatever you want to believe. You and Carol take care of my babies for me. Bye." Amanda said hanging up the phone

"Sorry sis, she is on daddy's side." Amanda said to Sam who was looking sad

"Damnit sis what am I going to do?" Sam asked

"Hope that daddy will listen to me." Amanda said

"Amanda, you said yourself that your not sure that dad will listen to you." Sam said

"That is why I said to hope that he does," Amanda said

"This isn't fair, I'm a big girl I should be allowed to date whoever I want to date without any interference with my parents." Sam said

"Sam, they are just looking out for your best interest, I mean they just found you, they don't want to see you get hurt, and they have heard the rumors about Punk and they don't want to take them as just rumors." Amanda said

"But you said yourself that they are just rumors, even Maria says so." Sam said

"I know that, but that doesn't mean that mom and daddy are going to believe them, they think that we are just saying that to get them to like him." Amanda said

"But this just isn't fair." Sam said

"Ok here is the deal, tell me why you don't like Nitro and why you like Punk and I will go tell daddy and John and I will go and tell them what you said and see what they have to say." Amanda said

"Ok, Nitro is hot, very hot, but we just don't have anything in common where as Punk and I have everything in common, from our favorite foods to our favorite Bands, I just don't think that Nitro and I would get along like me and Punk would." Sam said

"Now that is a good reason, I will go talk to daddy and John right now and see what they have to say about it." Amanda said

"Thank you sis." Sam said

"No problem." Amanda said walking out of the locker room

"John we have to do something to make sure Sam chooses Nitro, I will not have my daughter dating Punk." Mark said

"Mark, maybe Amanda is right, it's Sam's decision and if Sam wants to choose Punk let her choose Punk." John said

"Your only saying that, because your wife told you to leave it alone and you don't want to piss off your wife." Mark said

"You would think that knowing how mad you got at your daughter for Cody's lie, you would give her the benefit of listening to her." John said

"Thank you John." Amanda said walking into the locker room

"How long were you standing there?" Mark asked

"Long enough to know that you are still dead set against letting Sam make her own decisions." Amanda said

"Darlin, you have to look at this from my point-of-view, I don't trust Punk." Mark said

"And you obviously don't trust me either." Amanda said

"Darlin, I love you but I don't think Punk is the right choice for your sister." Mark said

"Daddy, you saying things like that and not listening to me about Punk shows that you don't trust me, I don't think that you ever really trusted me, did you daddy, not after what Cody did because you didn't trust me then and you don't trust me now." Amanda said walking back out of the room

"I told you Mark, you should have just listened to her." John said

"Let me go talk to her." Mark said as he walked out of the room to find Amanda sitting right outside of the locker room

"Honey I'm really sorry, I do trust you it's just that I don't trust Punk." Mark said

"Daddy, I've told you and Maria has told you, he is not abusive it is just what some people said if he was I wouldn't and Maria sure as hell wouldn't let anyone date him." Amanda said

"I know that but darlin' you have to give me the respect on this decision." Mark said

"Daddy you should be giving me the benefit of the doubt here, I mean you should be trusting my judgment over some rumors, but you won't even listen to me or give Punk and Sam a chance." Amanda said

"I'm sorry darlin' but on this one I just can't do that" Mark aid

"Then you don't trust me." Amanda said

"Yes I do trust you, you are my daughter and I love you but with this it isn't so easy to trust anyone else." Mark said

"Not even your daughters best friend, yeah daddy, you really trust me, I have to go get Sam, tell John I'll see him later." Amanda said as she walked away

"She's still pissed at me and saying that I don't trust her." Mark said when he walked back into the locker room where John was sitting reading a magazine

"Mark, your telling her that you don't trust one of her best friends that she knows almost as good as me is kind of like telling her you don't trust her, I think you should give Punk that Benefit of the doubt here and see how things go, if he hurts Sam then, you and I both will beat the shit out of him and I'm sure Amanda will to." John said

"I know that but I don't want it to happen at all." Mark said

"Mark, I don't think you have a choice, I mean Sam is going to pick whoever she wants to pick and it isn't going to matter what you say or do, if she wants Punk, she is going to pick him, you might as well give in to what it is she wants and let your feelings aside, she is a big girl." John said

"John, we just found her, I don't want to see her get hurt now that I've found her." Mark said

"Mark we all lost touch with Amanda for like 3 years after what Cody did, and when she came back into the picture you weren't anywhere near this protective of her, what is really going on?" John asked

"John I knew that she would wind back up with you and I knew that I didn't have to worry about anything with you because you have been there for her for years before Cody did what he did and I knew when we all found out that it was a lie that you were going to be the one person she wound up marrying and none of us cared about that but with Sam I don't know her the way I know Amanda and it scares me that something bad is going to happen to her and I'm not going to know how to fix it." Mark said

"Mark, she is your daughter, if you let her live her own life, make her own decisions she will come around and when she has a problem, she will come to you." John said

"This fatherly advice coming from a guy who has two newborns." Mark said

"Mark, I have watched my dad for years, and my Dan and Matt both have kids and I've watched them they let there kids make some of there own choices so they know what they think is right and if it comes back hard on them they let there kids figure out what they did wrong so they know not to do it the next time." John said

"John I don't think I can let her make her own decisions I mean she is like my little girl because I just met her after she was kidnapped and I don't know what to do, I want to protect her the way I protected Amanda when she was little." Mark said

"Sam isn't little though, She is a big girl and she needs to live her own life, make her own decisions, you let Amanda make up her own mind about going back out with me and now we are happily married and have two beautiful children, if you let Sam make her own decision, she will be happy to with whoever she chooses as well as with you and Linda." John said

"You know John for a new father; you are about as good with the fatherly advice as I would be telling Adam or Amanda." Mark said

"Well you learn a lot when your wife is pregnant, you start paying attention to the way your father treated you and the way your family treats there kids." John said

"Yeah I remember that." Mark said

"Good, look maybe you should talk to Amanda and Sam, your there father and they both deserve to hear why you are so dead set against Punk and they need to tell you why they think he is the better of the two." John said

"Yeah you're right, thank you John you're a really good son-in-law." Mark said

"I try my best." John said as Mark walked out of the room and to Sam's locker room and knocked on the door when Sam opened the door he said "We need to talk, is your sister in here?"

"Yeah she is here dad come in." Sam said

"Look I don't trust Punk because I haven't known you for that long due to the kidnapping and it is just really hard on me to get over the rumors because I don't want to see you get hurt." Mark said

"Well dad, thank you for that sentiment but I'm the same age as Amanda and I should be allowed to make my own decisions." Sam said

"I know that but if you could see my point-of-view on this, it is that I just can't get over the fact that there are people who say that he beat the hell out of Maria and before you say anything Amanda, I know that Maria has said that nothing happened but the reason I'm here is because I want to know why you feel that Punk is the best choice?" Mark asked

"Dad, Punk and I have everything in common, and Nitro and I don't have anything in common, I'll admit the man is hot as hell but I need to have something more then just looks." Sam said

"Oh well that is a good way to look at it." Mark said

"Yeah but I'm not ready to make my decision just yet, right now I'm saying I want to date Punk but I have one more date with Nitro tonight and I want to go on that before I make my full decision." Sam said

"Ok, at least you are giving them both a fair chance." Mark said

"Amanda, your husband gives very good advice, you should keep him around." Mark said

"I plan to daddy." Amanda said

"I'm sorry that you think that I don't trust you, I really do." Mark said

"I know you do daddy." Amanda said

"Well I better get back to my locker room before John goes through everything." Mark said

"I'll come with you daddy and take my husband out of your locker room for you I'm hungry I'll make him come to catering with me." Amanda said

"Thank you darlin'." Mark said

"No problem." Amanda said

"Bye guys." Sam yelled after them and they just waved.

Well here is my next chapter I hope you all like it. The Next chapter will be the final chapter where Sam finally picks who it is she wants to date.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey so are you going to tell me what your decision is or how the date with Nitro went?" Amanda asked her sister when they were on there way to catering to meet up with John and Mark.

"Sorry sis, but I can't I don't want dad or John to know because I'm afraid they will tell Punk and Nitro." Sam said

"But you do know who you are going to choose though?" Amanda asked

"Yes sis, I do know, but I want to be the one to tell everyone, not daddy or John." Sam said

"That is fine, but when are you planning on telling everyone we are all starting to get antsy?" Amanda asked

"I'm not sure yet I want it to be somewhere where no fans can hear which will make it kind of hard." Sam said

"Well how about my house, everyone wants to see Rea and Ben anyway and then that can give you the excuse of having everyone in one place." Amanda said

"That is a great idea sis, ok then I will tell everyone my decision this weekend at your house but I want to keep that part a secret can you tell John that you want to have everyone come over and see the babies so that he doesn't know what is really going on?" Sam asked

"I can but he is usually good at finding out if I'm hiding something." Amanda said

"Well then I will tell them." Sam said

"Um I think that might just give away our ulterior motive don't you think?" Amanda asked

"Yeah ok well we have to think of someway to keep him from finding out what we are planning." Sam said

"Yeah we do I'll try and make it look like I am not hiding anything." Amanda said

"Ok." Sam replied as the girls walked into catering and went to the table where everyone was sitting.

"Hey honey can we have everyone come over this weekend to see the babies?" Amanda asked after she sat down on John's lap

"Yeah sure but why everyone just this weekend?" John asked

"Because both of our families are already going to be there so why not?" Amanda asked

"I don't know why do you want it that way?" John asked again

"Because I do why do you keep asking questions?" Amanda asked

"Because you only get this way when your hiding something?" John said

"What way, all I've been doing is answering your questions?" Amanda asked

"Yeah but your answering my questions with questions and you only do that when your hiding something." John said

"The first time you asked why I answered your question with an answer and you asked again." Amanda said

"She is right John she did." Mark said

"Yeah but she said so why not which is a question." John said

"But she still gave you a straight answer as to why she wanted to." Sam said

"Sam has a point there." Adam replied

"Fine so you're not hiding anything and yes they can all come but who exactly is everyone?" John asked

"Punk, Nitro, and Maria." Amanda said

"Ok." John said

"Hey girl how are those babies?" Vince asked when he came across Amanda walking down the hallway

"They are doing really good, thank you for asking." Amanda said

"Not a problem, did you hear that Stephanie had her baby?" Vince asked

"Yes I did, congratulations tell her I said so please." Amanda said

"Why of course I will and thank you." Vince said

"Your welcome." Amanda said as she started to walk away

"Hey has your sister made up her mind yet?" Vince asked

"No not yet unfortunately." Amanda said

"Let me know when she does I want to know who she picks we are all rooting for Punk except Shane wants Johnny to get her." Vince said

Ok I will let you know what she decides unless you want to come to John and I's house this weekend she is supposed to have her mind made up by then." Amanda said

"Well I would love to I could see those babies." Vince said

"Ok then we will see you there." Amanda said as she walked away.

"Well we have added one more person to the list of people who are coming to see the babies." Amanda said when she walked into her and John's locker room

"And who would that be?" John asked

"Vince." Amanda said

"Oh ok, does he want to see the babies?" John asked

"Um well yes, why else would he want to come to the house? Amanda asked

"Oh good point." John said

"So Sam when are you going to make your decision I can't wait much longer." Punk said

"Well I don't know it is a hard choice to make." Sam said

"How hard is it to choose between two guys?" Nitro asked

"Well you guys are both great guys and I would love to date both of you and that is what makes it so hard." Sam said

"Your killing us here you know that right?" Punk asked

"Yes I know and I'm sorry but I haven't made up my mind yet." Sam said

"Well then how about this, you have to make up your mind by this weekend and give us your decision before we leave John and Amanda's or you can't have either of us." Johnny said

"Do you agree with that Punk?" Sam asked

"Yes I do, I can't sit around and wait forever you know." Punk said

"Fine I will have my decision by then." Sam said

"The guys are making me decide by the time we leave your house this weekend." Sam told Amanda as they sat in catering

"Well wasn't that the plan in the first place?" Amanda asked

"Yes it was but now it just seems like an ultimatum." Sam said

"Well how would you feel if you were kept waiting like that for what felt like forever?" Amanda asked

"Probably the same way they do." Sam said

"So the word on the grapevine is that you have to make up your mind about who you want to date by this weekend." John said as he picked Amanda up sat down in her chair and then sat her on his lap

"Yes the guys have told me I have to make my decision by then or else I don't get either one." Sam said

"Well that is good because if Amanda would have done that to me I don't think I could have waited that long to know what was going on." John said

"OH thank you John for letting me know that if I was in her situation you would have already walked away." Amanda said

"Well I'm not one who can sit around and wait forever like Punk and Nitro apparently can." John said

"Ok, Ok I get the picture hurry up." Sam said as she got up and stormed away

"Nice going Cena." Amanda said

"Well it is the truth we are all getting antsy about what she wants to do and Punk and Nitro are getting tired of waiting it is all they talk about." John said

"Hell your dad doesn't even care who she chooses just as long as she does and soon." John said

"I know that but you didn't have to say it so mean like that." Amanda said

"I didn't mean it to mean." John said

"I know you didn't but it came across that way and that is why she stormed out the room like that." Amanda said

"I suppose you want me to go and apologize to her don't you?" John asked

"If you don't want a pissed off wife, I would suggest it." Amanda said

"Fine I'm going." John said

"Thank you baby, I love you." Amanda yelled from behind him

"Love you too." John said as he walked out of the room

"Hey Sam, I'm really sorry about what I said I didn't mean it to be mean or anything." John said

"I know you didn't John and thank you for coming to apologize even though I know that my sister was behind it." Sam said

"Sam look I really didn't mean it to be mean but the two of them have been going crazy wanting to know what is going on, they are getting really frustrated having to wait." John said

"I know that and do you honestly think that this is easy for me I mean at first I thought I really like Punk but now I'm partial to Johnny I don't know what I'm going to do John you guys just have to give me some time." Sam said

"Ok Sam we will all figure this out before you run out of time with the both of them." John said

"I really hope so." Sam said

"Hey Mark have you talked to Sam?" John asked

"No why what is going on?" Mark asked

"Johnny and Punk have told her that she has until the end of the weekend to make up her mind and she has no idea what to do." John said

"I thought she was going to pick Punk." Mark said

"She said that at first she wanted to but now she doesn't know anymore." John said

"Oh does Amanda know?" Mark asked

"Unless Sam has told her no she doesn't." John said

"Ok find out if she has talked to Sam for me and let me know if I have time to help my daughter make the right decision." Mark said

"Mark you are not going to try and talk her into dating Johnny are you, it has to be her decision." John said

"But I'm her dad I ca persuade her if I have to." Mark said

"And you know as well as I do that she is Amanda's sister and you know the temper she has, do really expect any different from Sam?" John asked

"Damn it, I'm beginning to hate it when you're right." Mark said

"Hey sis can you help me." Sam asked walking into John and Amanda's locker room

"With what?" Amanda asked

"My decision." Sam said

"I don't know how I could help you it is not my decision to make." Amanda said

"Can you just help me to point out what is good about both guys and what is bad with them so I can make this decision?" Sam said

"I thought you were going to choose Punk?" Amanda asked

"I was at first but now I'm not so sure." Sam said

"Ok then I'll grab a piece of paper and a pen and then you can start listing all the things good about both of them and all the things bad and then we can figure it out." Amanda said

"Ok." Sam said as they started doing the list

Sunday at John and Amanda's house Amanda and Sam had been working on the list for the past week trying to figure out what Sam was going to do.

"So what you going to do you have to make your decision like now." Amanda said

"I know I do what does the list say?" Sam asked

"That both Punk and Johnny have the same amount of pros and cons." Amanda said

"Damn it." Sam said as someone knocked on the door

"Yeah." Amanda yelled

"Hey the guys are ready to leave they need an answer I am trying to stall them the best I can out here but it isn't working out right now." John said

"Ok tell them we will be down in a minute." Amanda said

"Ok." John said as he walked out the door

"So I think I know who I'm going to choose." Sam said

"Ok then lets go downstairs so you can tell them." Amanda said

"Ok." Sam said not sounding to happy about it

"Guys they said they will be down in a minute." John said as he entered the living room to join the group of waiting people waiting find out what Sam was going to do when finally the girls walked downstairs and Amanda walked over to stand between John and Mark

"Ok guys I know that you have been waiting for a long time to find out what I am going to do and who I am going to choose to date and I know that all of you really just came here to find out what the decision was going to be." Sam said as everyone started shaking there heads saying no that wasn't the reason they all came

"Well anyway at first I thought I knew who I was going to pick then I wasn't so sure so I had my sister help me make up a list of all the things I like and didn't like about the both of you and we came to find out that there really isn't anything wrong with either of you so I am going fully on the things we have in common to choose but first I want to know if the person that I don't choose won't be mad at me or be hurt and that the people who were for this person won't be either." Sam said

"How could I be mad at you, If you choose Nitro I would want nothing more than to be your friend Sam." Punk said

"Yeah I agree with Punk, if you choose him I would be more than willing to be your friend." Johnny said

"Mom, Dad, John, Adam, and Sis, what about you guys?" Sam asked

"It's your decision honey, whatever you choose it is your decision we will be happy for you no matter what you decide." Mark said as everyone shook there heads in a yes motion

"Good then the person I choose is, Punk." Sam said as Punk jumped up from his seat on the couch and hugged and kissed Sam.

Well here is my final chapter of this story I hope you all liked it. As always read & review and let me know if you want me to write another one.


End file.
